Memory Missing
by mystarlesseyes
Summary: Finn begins to lose little pieces of his memory- he's not just losing it, someone is taking his memories from him. But who? And why! Also, Bubblegum is having a problem accepting Flame Princess, Marceline is acting really...weird, and Jake is spending all his time with his pregnant girlfriend, leaving Finn alone to deal with all of this! Please read, R&R :) thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Gah!" I yelled and sat up in my bed, my sleeping bag falling off my shoulders.

"Ugh why are you _yelling_ so early?" my brother groaned, rolling over in his bed.

"I…I dunno," I looked around. Everything looked normal in the tree house. Early morning light was pouring in through the windows. "I think I had a bad dream but I…ugh." I gripped my head between my hands. I couldn't remember anything about my dream. I could barely even remember going to sleep the night before.

"Hey Jake," I called to my brother.

"Finn, I told you," he whined as he pulled a blanket over his head. "Too early."

I pulled myself out of the sleeping bag. "No, Jake, really," I said. "What did we do yesterday? I…I can't remember."

"_Finn,_" he drew out my name the way he did when he was annoyed. "You hung out with Flame Princess, and then we fought an ogre, and then had a pie from Tree Trunks, and then came home and went to sleep."

"Oh…oh yeah," I mumbled. The day was slowly coming back to me. I remembered seeing Flame Princess- I blushed at the thought of her- and the fighting, and the pie…but after that it's all a blur. I don't remember coming home. "Maybe TT put too much sugar in her pie and it donked me out," I mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever man," Jake sighed.

Awake now, I pulled off my pajamas and put on my regular clothes. I paused, pulling off my hat, and looked into the mirror. My hair had grown back a lot since I first cut it all off and gave it to that tree witch. It was about down to my shoulders now, and it was way messy. I tried my best to smooth it down with my hands, but that only made it look worse. I wanted to see Flame Princess again, and it got way hot around her with my hat on…but I can't let her see my hair all bunked up like this either!

"Argh!" someone cried from outside.

"Huh?" I looked up. I looked over at Jake, who was still asleep.

"Ahh," the voice hissed.

I peaked my head outside a window to see Marceline crouched on the roof, hidden in a shadow. Except, her leg, which was exposed to the sun.

"Marcy!" I called. "Get in here, you'll get hurt!"

"Ugh…Finn?" she looked up at me with tired eyes. "Could you just like…toss me an umbrella or something?"

I ducked back inside and scrambled around the room. "I know I have one somewhere- ah!" I pulled out an umbrella from under my bed and ran back to the window. "Here!" I held it out to her.

"Thanks," she growled as she opened it. Slowly, with the umbrella protecting her, she floated in through the window. "Ah, my leg…" Marceline plopped down onto the floor and investigated her wound.

An area on her ankle was red and blistered. I winced at the sight and turned away. "You gonna be okay?" I asked. I rubbed the side of my head, remembering that my messy hair was exposed.

"Y-yeah, it's whatever," she attempted to laugh, trying to seem tough. "I've been through worse." She looked up at me and grinned. "What happened to _you_?"

"Uh," my face flushed and I turned away, running my hands through my hair again. "What were you doing on our house anyway?"

"You mean _my_ house?" Marceline grinned as she floated over to me.

"Marcy, you gave it to us, remember?" I accused, still embarrassed about my hair. "L-listen, could you help me? I wanna see Flame Princess today and it's too hot around her with my hat on, but-"

"Mhmm, too hot, I see," she nodded with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"N-no, not like that!" my face flushed red again. "I just…ugh. Could you fix this for me?" I pointed up to my messy hair.

"Hah, sure thing human boy," she snorted.

She floated behind me and messed her hands in my hair. I tried not to wince as she tugged and pulled at it- although I'm sure she pulled out some of my hair on purpose. I tried to stand as still as possible.

"Hmm…," she hummed close to my ear, causing me to shiver. I glanced down to see her face right near my neck, a sly grin spread across her face.

"M-Marcy?" I stuttered.

"Oh, you're finished, Finn," she whispered. She flew around me and picked up the umbrella. "I'll see ya around." She flew out the window and out of sight.

"That was…weird," I mumbled as I walked over to the mirror. I had to say though, my hair did look great. Marceline was probably just messing with me like she always does.

"Hey Jake," I shook my brother as he still laid in his bed.

"Finn, stop," he grumbled.

"I'm going to see Flame Princess, I'll see you later," I said in a hushed tone.

"Remember we've gotta go to Bubblegum's tea party thingy later," he mumbled.

Oh, right. "Well FP and I will meet you there, okay?"

"Heh, I dunno how PB will like that, but alright," Jake grinned, his eyes still closed.

"It'll be fine," I rubbed Jake's head and turned away. "Flame Princess and I are together now, and PB will just have to deal with it."


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped outside of the burning pile of wood in the forest near my house- this was Flame Princess's new home, the one I helped build for her. I nervously smoothed down my hair, which still looked good from Marceline fixing it for me. I held tightly onto the bundle of orange flowers I had collected on the way here. I hope she likes them…

"Hey Flame Princess!" I called.

"Finn?" her voice echoed, making me smile. A trail of flames led out from the burning home, and Flame Princess appeared before me. "You're early," she smiled.

"Y-yeah, I hope that's okay," I grinned, holding out the flowers. "Oh, I brought you these, they, uh, reminded me of you."

"Oh," she looked at them intently. Slowly, she reached a finger up to them, but as she touched them, they burst into flames in my hand.

"Ah!" I dropped the burning flowers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she frowned, taking a step back. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, uh, it's okay!" I smiled. "Now they really are like you- beautiful, and on fire!"

"Heheh, Finn," she smiled, and her flames glowed bringter. "Thanks."

"Yeah," I smiled, running a hand through my hair. I stepped closer to her. "How about a hug? Just a quick one?"

Hugs burned terribly, but I had gotten use to it. We couldn't touch for more than a few seconds, or my skin would be charred. I didn't mind, though. I would do anything for her.

"Okay Finn, but just a quick one. I don't want to hurt you," she said, reaching her arms toward me. We hugged, and even after she pulled away, my body was still completely warmed. "Oh, I like your hair," she smiled.

"Heh, thanks!" I grinned. "Marceline fixed it for me. I, uh, I wanted it to look nice for you."

"_Marceline_?" my girlfriend narrowed her eyes as the flame around her grew angrier. "Who is that?"

"Oh, uh, j-just a vampire," I stepped away a bit. "She use to own the tree house, but she gave it to me and Jake as a gift. She's pretty cool, we're friends…"

"Hmph," Flame Princess turned away. "A vampire, huh?"

"Oh come on FP, she's like a thousand years old!" I said, running around to face her. "And she usually just likes scaring Jake and messing with me…come on."

I reached a hand out to touch her cheek, and she turned to look at me, her expression softening. I pulled my hand away and looked down at the blisters that were left behind.

"I'm sorry," she said, seeing the damage.

"Aw it doesn't even hurt that much," I grinned, trying to hold back tears of pain. "I mean, I gotta get use to it if we're gonna hold hands, right?" I held my hand out to her. Hesitantly, she took it. The flames burned, but I gripped her hand tighter. I lasted about 10 seconds before pulling away. My hand was charred, my fingernails black. "Heh, see?" I squeaked out. "Not so bad."

"Oh Finn…," she sighed. "I wish I didn't hurt you…I like you so much…but all I do is burn you up."

"I told you, I can take it," I spoke up. "I like you too- I like you a lot, more than I've ever liked anyone! And I'd do anything for you."

The fire around her softened and her eyes glowed. "Finn…you're the best," she smiled. She reached forward and placed a hot kiss on my cheek. The burn stung, but only for a second.

"Heh, yeah, so are you," I smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Oh, PB is having this tea party thing, so I thought we could go to that together," I said.

"Bubblegum, huh? Your ex girlfriend?" Flame Princess asked, attempting to keep her flames under control.

"We never went steady…," I mumbled. "Anyway she doesn't even like me like that, and I don't like her either! I mean, we're just friends. Ugh, glob…I'm so bad at this."

"Heh, it's okay Finn," she smiled, by my side again. "I'd love to go to the party with you."

"Really? That's great!" I grinned. I lunged forward and hugged her quickly. "Well we should get going then, the Candy Kingdom is a 30 minute walk from here."

"Alright, let's go then," she said.

"Oh, we should stop back by the tree house to make sure Jake is up," I said as we walked. "He was still asleep when I left."

"Finn, let's go!" Jake yelled from outside the tree house. "You too FP, we're gonna be late for the party!"

"Jake!" I yelled. FP and I caught up with him. "We were just coming to wake you up."

"Bro, I was awake when you left," Jake looked at me.

"Whatevs," I shrugged. "It's _party time_!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jake!" Lady Rainicorn floated over to Jake and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Lady!" I waved. "How's that baby bump?"

"Nan god nae agileul gajneun geos-ibnida. Ama handal inchi hajiman deo isang-eun guyeogjil-i nago anida." Lady said as she cuddled up to Jake.

"Heh, what?" I grinned.

"Hello Finn!" Princess Bubblegum waved as she approached us. "Hello Jake! I'm glad you both could make it."

"Ahem," Flame Princess stood beside me, crossing her arms.

"Oh, hey there Flame Princess," Bubblegum said in a less enthusiastic tone.

"Uh, hey, why don't we all go have some tea and mingle with the candy people?!" I yelled.

"Lady and I are just gonna chill with some tea," Jake said as he handed a cup to the pregnant rainicorn.

"Whatevs, man," I shrugged to my brother. "Come on princess, let's go mingle!"

I grabbed on to my girlfriend's hand and pulled her into the middle of the party, letting go just in time to avoid any serious burns. Most of the candy people were dancing, drinking tea, or eating little treats. I waved my arms around.

"What are you doing?" Flame Princess laughed.

"Duh, I'm dancing!" I yelled over the music. "Come on, dance with me!" I circled around her while dancing. She laughed and moved her arms around to join me.

"Yeah, yeah!" I grinned.

Suddenly, the sky went grey, and snow began to fall. The candy people didn't seem to notice at first, but I did. I stopped dancing and looked up at the sky.

"Ice King…," I muttered once I spotted the wizard flying towards us.

"Finn?" Flame Princess nudged me. I looked over to see her hair falling down out of place, like it did when she got wet or cold.

"No, princess…," I grabbed her hand, which was significantly less hot than it usually was, and looked around. "Go into the castle, you'll be safe in there. I'll get rid of the Ice King."

"Okay," she said weakly, and went towards the castle.

The Ice King had flown over to PB, and was now hassling her about something. Ice King wasn't really a threat, besides the fact that he liked to kidnap princesses every now and then, but he would never really try to hurt anyone. And in reality, the Ice King crashing this party wouldn't be a big deal if it weren't for the fact that his snow powers were hurting Flame Princess.

"Hey ice butt!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

"Huh- wha?" he looked up. "Oh hey there my bro!"

"You're stupid snow hurt my girlfriend!" I yelled at him. "Get the plop outta here!" I punched him square in the gut and he stumbled backwards.

"Ah! I just came to have fun…at the party," Ice King said. "But if you wanna play like that!"

Ice King floated up in the air and shot snow balls at me. One of them hit my arm, but I brushed it off, and ran towards him. Suddenly, Jake appeared at my side, stretching towards the wizard. He wrapped a long arm around the Ice King and brought him back down to the ground.

"It's time for you to go," I yelled.

"Aw, come on, my bros!" Ice King whined. "This party was just getting started!"

"Get your butt outta here, Ice King!" Jake said, letting go of him.

"Come on, Simon," sighed a voice.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Marceline floating above me.

She landed and grabbed the Ice King's arm. "Sorry about that, Bonabell, didn't mean to crash your little party," Marceline sneered. "Sometimes the old man doesn't listen."

"What is Marcy doing hanging out with the Ice King?" Jake whispered.

"Marceline, I would appreciate it if you both would leave," Bubblegum said. "My guests don't appreciate your company."

"Sure thing, _princess,_" Marceline sneered. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and floated up into the air, dragging the Ice King along with her.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ice King asked her as they flew away.

"You're going home, Simon," Marceline sighed.

Soon, they were out of sight, and the atmosphere returned to a normal temperature. The candy people returned to their regular party activities.

"Thank glob he's gone," I said. "But…why was Marcy hanging out with him?"

"Marceline and Simon use to be friends a long time ago," Princess Bubblegum said. "She still watches after him sometimes."

"Weird," I said, still staring up at the clouds as they disappeared. "Oh! I have to go get Flame Princess out of the castle!" I turned to go to the castle, but a hand grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Finn, wait," Bubblegum said. "I wanted to talk to you about Flame Princess…"

"What about her?" I asked, ready to get defensive if I needed to.

"I know you really like her, Finn, but…she isn't good for you," Bubblegum said. "I mean, look at your hands…" She grabbed my hands and turned them over, facing my blistered hands up. "This isn't healthy, Finn."

"I don't care!" I said as I pulled away from her. "And anyway…you're just jealous! Now that I've finally moved on, you suddenly start to care about me! I told you before, princess, I'm not dealing with this!"

I turned away and walked as fast as I could towards the castle. I wanted to get Flame Princess and get out of here.

"But Finn, you're getting hurt!" Bubblegum called after me.

"I don't care!" I yelled as I turned around. "I don't care if…if she burns my face off! I like her, I- I love her!"

The music seemed to stop, and every pair of candy person eyes was on me. Bubblegum went silent in shock.

"Finn?"

I turned around to see Flame Princess, glowing brightly. "Uh…Flame Princess," I stuttered.

"Do you mean that?" she asked, approaching me. "You really…love me?"

"I…well, yeah, I guess I do," I said, blushing as I looked at her. "I- I love you."

"I love you too, Finn," she smiled. She reached forward and hugged me tightly, and I let her. The pain was nothing compared to how happy she made me feel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jake?" I looked over at my brother, who was sitting next to me on the couch. He was intensely playing a game on BMO, so he didn't look back at me as I called his name.

"Yeah, huh, what is it?" he asked.

"How did we…get home?" I asked as I looked around our house. Everything seemed normal. It was dark outside, a few candles were lit around the house, and there were two plates of spaghetti on the table in front of me. I picked up a plate and stared down at the food, unsure if it was hungry or not.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. "Ugh, I died again! Man, BMO, this game cheats!"

"Heehee," BMO giggled, his screen flicking back to his own face. "No need to be a sore loser, Jake."

"Am not a loser, you…," Jake shook his fist.

"Jake," I said. "I'm serious, I don't remember coming home…"

Jake picked up his own plate of spaghetti and shoved a forkful in his mouth. "Come on man, stop messin around," he mumbled. "Mmm, eat your food, I used a new sauce this time. More garlic…keeps the vampires away."

"Vampires…Marceline…," I thought out loud. "We saw Marceline and Ice King at the party…and then I got mad at PB because she was criticizing Flame Princess, and then…oh, Flame Princess."

I dropped the plate of food on the couch and grabbed my brother's shoulders. "Oh glob Jake, I'm in love with Flame Princess!"

"Yeah, you announced it to the whole candy kingdom," Jake rolled his eyes. "Aw man, you dropped the spaghetti!"

I sat back down and picked up the food, saving as many noodles as I could. "But…what happened after that?" I asked. "She hugged me, and then…and then…I walked her home, and…then…"

"You're really starting to freak me out, Finn," Jake said, setting his plate down. "You probably just need a good night of sleep. Just so you know I'm going over to Lady's for a while, to help her out and everything."

"Uh huh," I stared down at my plate of food.

"You gonna be okay by yourself, bro?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…," I tried to snap out of the confusion I was stuck in. "Yeah, I'll be fine! Besides, I'll have BMO here with me!"

"I do make excellent company," BMO smiled.

"Heh, heck yeah BMO," I grinned. "We'll have a video game challenge tomorrow!"

"Alright, just don't forget to feed yourself, Finn," Jake said. "And stop acting weird."

Jake got up, grabbing both plates, although mine was unfinished, and went to the kitchen. I sighed to myself, still confused about what had happened earlier. I grabbed BMO's controller and started to play a racing game. My little car got around the track three times before it swerved and crashed. The words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen before BMO's face appeared.

"Nice try, Finn," he said.

"Aw you did that on purpose BMO!" I said as I dropped the controller.

"You can't prove plop, Finn," BMO said as he hopped off the table and followed Jake into the kitchen.

Alone now, I laid down on the couch. I looked over at a candle on the table, the flame burning, the wax melting, dripping down the side, onto the table…

"Flame Princess…," I sighed. I reached my hand toward the flame. It flickered a little, but steadied itself again. The heat hurt my already blistered hand; I winced a little, but kept it there. "I can take it…"

"Alrighty Finn!" Jake yelled, bursting back into the living room. I sat up straight, startled, and looked to my brother. He had two suitcases full of who knows what. "I'm leaving tonight, Lady really wants me there as soon as possible. That okay bro?"

"Uh, yeah, go ahead," I said with a smile. "Wish her luck from me."

"Sure thing," he said. "And if you need anything, you can stop by any time. And you know PB is always willing to help you out with anything."

"Uh huh," my face burned at the thought of Bubblegum. I was still mad at her…

I hugged my brother goodbye and watched as he left. Once he was gone, I blew out all the candles in the living room and carried BMO up to our bedroom.

"Finn, I am scared of the darkness," BMO said as I climbed into my sleeping bag.

"BMO, your face lights up," I yawned. "How can you be afraid of the dark?"

"Darkness is drawn to light," BMO whispered.

"Stop trying to freak me out," I said as I cuddled into my bed. "Good night BMO."

"Good night Finn. I will be in sleep mode. Please wake me in the morning," BMO said.

"Yeah, sure thing buddy…," I sighed. I rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
